luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Upgrading Guide
There are a number of ways you can improve your equipment; Fortification, Light Fortification, and Grading. All of these things have some element of chance to them, requiring some degree of risk to attempt. Your equipment may break or receive a negative bonus instead of a positive one. There are ways to reverse the results, however, and they'll be covered later. Types of Stones * Catalyst - Decreases chance of failure * Fortification Stone - Upgrades equipment with additional stats * Dimly Shining Jewel - Upgrades regular equipment into Dimly Shining * Shining Jewel - Upgrades Dimly Shining equipment into Shining * Brightly Shining Jewel - Upgrades Shining equipment into Brightly Shining * Cold Shining Jewel - Upgrades Brightly Shining equipment into Cold Shining * Magic Stone of Restoration Fortification Stones, Catalysts, and Dimly Shining Jewels are received when extracting items. Dimly, Shining, Brightly Shining, and Cold Shining Jewels can be made from recipes bought from the accessory shop, though most have ingredients that are difficult to find. Magic Stones of Restoration can be bought from the cash shop; they may also be crafted, but the recipe is a rare stage drop. A more powerful version that can restore all bonuses along with returning an item to a usable state is available only from the cash shop. * Magic Stone of Restoration blessed by the Goddess Extraction This isn't a method of improving your items, but is worth a mention since it is a function of Scholar Aron's facility (magnifying glass). By extracting a piece of equipment, you can turn it into a Fortification Stones, Catalysts, or very rarely, Dimly Shining Jewels. The amount of Fortification Stones, Catalysts or Dimly Shining Jewels earned is proportional to the degree of the equipment. Once the equipment is extracted, it is no longer possible to revert it to the original version without a rollback, which can only be done by the ijji staff. Thus, it is strongly advisable to only extract broken or useless equipments that are worthless or of less value to players and NPCs. The extraction process takes approximately 6 seconds. It is advisable to extract all items with low degree (4th or lower for example) since there is a surplus of low-leveled equipment thus the value of these equipments are generally low or NPC-able. Grading Grading, done at Scholar Aron's facility, is the process of granting an item extra stats at random. Viewing the in-game text, it reads "releases the hidden potential." Unlike fortification, grading does not require additional materials (aside from a miniscule amount of money), but has a chance to give negative stats; it can also be used on accessories (rings, earrings, etc.) whereas Fortification cannot. The stat gain or drop is usually small, but occasionally can drastically alter the power of the item. A good staff can suddenly become near useless as its attack power drops by 5~5 (ex: from 6~10 to 1-5). Likewise, a weapon can become incredibly powerful. The range of an increase or decrease depends on the degree of the item; the higher the degree, the larger the range. The grading bonus will show up as orange in the item's information. You generally can only grade once per item... but you can add an extra grade in addition to your current one, once each for the "Shining" or "Cold" typed Light Fortifications you can apply to your item. In other words, you can grade once for each level of light fortification. Ungrading Where Grading only requires a few copper pieces, ungrading requires a Scroll of Restoration, a Cash Shop item. As the name suggests, this will allow you to reverse the Grading. This will allow you to either simply take back a bad result, or attempt Grading again for a different result. Fortification For a more detailed look, see fortification. Fortifying is the process of adding damage or defense, along with stats to a weapon or armor. This process, done at the blacksmith, uses fortification stones (the number increases with the level of the item) and optionally, catalysts. Catalysts increase the chance that you'll go up a fortification level instead of going down or remaining the same. There's an unconfirmed rumor circulating around, however, that states that by using over a certain number of catalysts, you increase the chance of breaking the item, even though you decrease the chance of a +0 or -1 Fortification level (the more catalysts used, the higher the chance of success as well as breakage). You can obtain Fortification Stones and Catalysts by extracting them from weapons and armor, or by picking up Loose Boxes found in stages. Fortification Levels You can fortify items several times; up to a maximum of 15 times. Each level of fortification will add 1~1 Damage to weapons, 3 Defense to armor, as well as become successively more risky to fortify. The first 3 times are relatively safe; the chance you'll break your item is incredibly low, as is the chance for a downgrade. Upon reaching +4, items will gain an additional stat based on what slot it is for, but you'll have a larger risk of breakage. The table below shows what stat items will receive. Upon reaching +7, items will gain a second additional stat, again based on the slot it is for. Each successful fortification past +4 will also increase the amount of points in the first set of additional stats. Generally, items will gain 1 point for each of the additional stats per level, but higher level items will sometimes gain 2 points at +7 and higher. Possible Results #Success = Increases item grade by +1 #Failure ##Remains the same = +0 ##Downgrade = -1 ##Broken = the item breaks When something breaks, you can no longer equip it, but you can sell, extract, or restore it. Light Fortification Light Fortifying is the process of adding even more bonus stats to an item. This process, also done at the blacksmith, uses Dimly Shining, Shining, Brightly Shining, and Cold Shining Jewels. When this succeeds, the item in question gains a prefix, becomes shiny, and will glow. Light Fortifying is done in steps, with each step only capable of being done once (unless it downgrades). For example, a normal weapon uses Dimly Shining Stones to upgrade to a Dimly Shining Weapon, which, in turn, uses Shining Stones to become a Shining Weapon... and so on. They must be used in the order above (dimly, shining, brightly shining, cold shining). The 4 types of Shining Jewels require "Shining Powder" to craft. You can also obtain Dimly Shining Jewels from Extraction, although the chance is very low. Light Fortification Levels Each type of Light Fortification adds 2~2 Damage to weapons and 6 Def for armors. Also, items will receive 2 point to Str, Dex, Vit, and/or Int and 6 points to HP and/or Mana per level if that stat is on the weapon before any type of fortification or grading. Shining and Cold Shining levels will also grant an additional grade to the item. Possible Results #Success - Increases shining grade by +1 #Failure ##Remains the same - shining grade +0 ##Downgrade - shining grade -1 ##Broken - the item breaks When something breaks, you can no longer equip it, but you can sell, extract, or restore it. Restoration Restoration is the process of restoring an item after it breaks. This process uses a Magic Stone of Restoration or the cash shop version, a Goddess Blessed Magic Stone of Restoration. The difference is that the plain version will repair your item, but not return any of the bonuses you had gained from Fortification. The "Goddess Blessed" version, however, will restore the bonuses. Player Guides Looking for updated non-broken link guides. Category:Guides